


We share the same heart

by 4ssassin4hire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gabe is still in Talon, Jackie is with Overwatch, Long hair gabriel, M/M, cuz i love that now, reaper is love sick and visits jacks grave, soul trading, this is set after shit hit the fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/pseuds/4ssassin4hire
Summary: After months, years even, of waiting for him to arrive, he finally did. He was here, arms open, blue eyes bright and shining like the morning dew on forget-me-nots. His hair was golden again, sun kissed and glowing like nature itself was proud of its creation of this man. They shared a warm embrace, like the feeling of the gentle sun on your back, comforting and friendly. Hands, although calloused from war and the harsh steel of his gun, were still as comforting as a blanket around your shoulders.He’d never been happier than in this moment, but he knew he’d have to wake up soon.





	1. Chapter 1

After months, years even, of waiting for him to arrive, he finally did. He was here, arms open, blue eyes bright and shining like the morning dew on forget-me-nots. His hair was golden again, sun kissed and glowing like nature itself was proud of its creation of this man. They shared a warm embrace, like the feeling of the gentle sun on your back, comforting and friendly. Hands, although calloused from war and the harsh steel of his gun, were still as comforting as a blanket around your shoulders. 

He’d never been happier than in this moment, but he knew he’d have to wake up soon.

And that he did. He woke with the dry, itchiness of dried tears down his cheek, and the full bodily pain of a bad nights rest. 

Growling with the effort to lift himself from the unforgiving place that should never have been graced the name of a ‘bed’, he raised a hand to claw down his face in an attempt to wipe away the crustiness of his nightmare. He was only half successful, managing to drag down a curl of his rotting flesh, looking rather like the small curls of pencil sharpenings. It was of little concern to him though, as his skin rematerialized in a matter of seconds, pain feeling like a bad itch beneath his skin. At least the water marks were gone. 

He spun his aching legs around to land on the unforgiving stone beneath his feet. The hotel was fucking appalling, stone floors, solid mattresses, bathroom no more than a cramped toilet and cracked mirror, which he had managed to force himself to look into after tearing his body from his resting place,   
What he saw was no different than the day before, skin just as grey and mottled, gun metal coloured smoke curling from the edges of his mouth and winding through his thick beard, deep brown hair falling down past his shoulders, ends always bleeding the red of the souls he had consumed for his survival. He had found he could control his features after gaining better control of his shadows, and since then, he had rather taken to the long hair, so he kept it. He could have also given his skin his natural pigments, and made it so his sharper than normal teeth weren’t visible through his torn cheeks, but he didn’t care, he no longer had someone to impress. 

Clothes materialised around his toned form, black t-shirt hugging his body like he wished his old love would do, just once more. Loose fitting training bottoms wound their way around his scarred legs, shoes making their appearance as grey, laced trainers, and a black hooded jacket out of pure habit. 

He slid his hands into his pockets as he made his way out of the room, door having to be forcefully heaved to close it. 

 

~~~

 

Dead leaves crunched beneath his feet, wind barely whispering past his ears. Not even the wind dared make a sound, for no one is meant to disturb the dead. 

Flowers add life and colour to the empty, cold greys. No one had visited here. Not a soul. So he made it his job to come to his resting place every week, leaving the brightest colours he could find. This time he had managed to plunder some yellows, and oranges. A couple of blues making their way into the mix too. 

However, even the sun couldn’t keep the life going forever, for it was the moons turn to rise now, colours dimming to nothing but blackened versions of their past selves.  
He never wanted to leave his love, but it was getting late and the graveyards gates would close soon.

Rising from his crouched position, he graced the uncaring grave, and turned to leave.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, his owl mask covered his face, long coat dragging behind his wispy form as he readied himself for yet another pointless mission for Talon. Lately, he was seeing very little point in staying with the group. Yes he was paid enough to last a lifetime, but his original goal of hunting those who betrayed him just didn’t seem as fruitful as it once did. 

He slew so many, their souls consumed within him, blood painting their battle grounds a brilliant red. Yet, with the latest killing, the kicking and screaming, the begging for mercy, it didn’t give him the thrill anymore, it didn’t give him the fulfilling feeling that it once did. It didn’t give him anything.

With his head down, back curved over and arms resting on his knees, he just decided to feel. To feel what was around him at this moment in time; Talon agents, breaths quickened with the fear of being in reach of the Reapers grasp, the heavy buzzing of the helicopter lugging them to their destination, crackling of the comms that bled into his ears and into his head, leaving the spine tingling feeling with every thrum, like ants crawling and fumbling down. 

“ETA 15 seconds, ready arms” 

Seems like his reflection time was over. With effort, he ghosted in his trusted shotguns, their weight nothing in his clawed, blood stained hands. 

The doors fall open like the jaws of an alligator, ready to attack with its army of shadows

 

~~~

 

The battle was quickly won as Reaper did what he did best- Kill. Kill in the most beautifully dangerous way only he knew how. 

Lightening danced off his shotguns as he spun, droplets of rain shattering like glass on his leather-bound shoulders. Again, the scene of pooling blood filled the battle grounds, crimson red looking sharp and deadly, its splashes painting his coat as he spun, adding more and more to the floor he danced upon. 

Only when he heard the harsh winds slicing past his cold ears did he stop his carnage, taking in the mess of what his dance could do. 

Mutilated corpses piled in the tens around his feet. A mix of Talon and Overwatch. Their bodies undecipherable among each other. 

He never did care who lived and who came back on these missions, he was given an objective, so he fulfilled it.

Letting his shotguns dissipate, smoke curling back into himself was his sign to say ‘I’m done, get me the fuck out of here’ and so the transport made its way to the safest landing zone and waited for Death to arrive.

Only, Death didn’t arrive.

He never made it to the evac ship. 

A warm glow illuminated a wall beside him. His curiosity piqued at who could have actually survived his onslaught. And he was only surprised more when he found it to be the infamous Soldier that so many had failed to kill, even him apparently. 

He would solve that now.

Guns materialising once again, he raised it to the cracked red glimmer of the Soldiers visor, “Planning on begging Death for another chance, Soldier?”

Rain still hammered down, bleeding into the cracks of the downed man’s visor, “Heh, I would welcome death with open arms, be nice to see ‘im though” he half chuckled half wheezed, grasping at his side. 

He was leant against the unforgiving brick of a broken-down wall, biotic field barely highlighting the area anymore, affects slowly dying down to nothing. “Guess I can grant you the last wish of looking Death in the eyes” Reaper huffed out, reaching down, claws bared and all but crushing the visor into a mix of plastic, wiring and metals. Pulling his hand away, he let the mix fall from his hand as he looked up to-

To…

Pale, scarred flesh, hair a light grey, bordering on white. Mouth open and panting, blood the brightest feature to grace his dying face. 

And his eyes. No longer were they the blue of his favourite flowers, no longer did they hold such a bright light and warmth. Now they were empty. Even from the distance that Reaper was, he could tell that this man, this man, was his fucking lover. But he had changed. He had changed so, so much.

Shotguns fell to the floor, knees of Death following suit to rest by the body that lay in front of him.

“…Jack” barely a murmur above the harsh hammering of the rain. But SEP enhancements meant that he had heard. 

Empty eyes turned to the direction of his voice, “Mmh, Death seems familiar. Like an old…” he paused, catching his words “…friend” he sighed out, as if reluctant to even say so. 

A clawed hand reaches forward, aching to touch, to just feel and know that his love was here, and was real. His scarred claws brushed raindrops from the icy cheeks within his reach, wiping away with such care so that he wouldn’t cause any more pain. This was his love. His love was hurting, was in pain. But he could do nothing. He knew no medical training dammit. 

He did all he could do, he reached behind the blackening colour of the blue jacket and pulled the man into his embrace. Yes, he was the definition of Death, yes, he rained hell down on those who he wished, but even in death, there is life. 

And here, in his arms, was his life. 

But his life was slowly draining. 

Colours once again fading.

The darkness taking over. 

He would not let it.

Pulling himself away, he held his hand over what use to be his heart. A glow, similar to the biotic field, soon emerged from his chest. It was only a gentle flicker of light, barely anything left, just enough to warm his palm. Its light shone on Jack. On his love. His hair had once again gotten a golden glow around it, not fully, but just enough to give the image of a halo, an angel. 

Reaper tilted his hand forward. His soul, his lifeforce gently falling to Jack as another chance at life entered his chest. 

The rain was softening, but he could only feel its weight build on his back. With nothing to keep his body together, he would soon become nothing, washing away with nature.   
Even as the rain beat down, and melted parts of his body, he never took his eyes off of the figure in his arms. Warmth was coming back, he was feeling what he once dreamt of.

The owl had fallen from his face, his hair becoming heavy as it took in the rain from his drenched face. 

Calloused hands blanketing his sides as strength came back to Jack. Those hands soon reaching his cheeks and lightly mapping their way across his decaying features. 

“…Gabriel” a whisper, so faint he barely picked it up. 

But he did, and his hold tightened as he felt the last of his life drain.

“Heh, never could let you go”


	2. There is Life in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember what you use to say to me Gabe,” he croaked gently into the figure beneath him, “you used to always say ‘even in death, there is life’” he paused, breath heaving out as his body shuddered with pain from his wounds, “and…and you know what? Heh, you said you’d be the death of me, but …but you gave me life”

“I remember what you use to say to me Gabe,” he croaked gently into the figure beneath him, “you used to always say ‘even in death, there is life’” he paused, breath heaving out as his body shuddered with pain from his wounds, “and…and you know what? Heh, you said you’d be the death of me, but …but you gave me life” 

For the old soldier it was getting beyond painful for him even to speak. His body was weaving itself anew, muscles reforming and binding beneath his scarred flesh trying to heal his lovers bullet wound. And it was agonising. 

He clutched the body in his arms, searing pain throbbing through him. 

Through the tears, the rain, and the blood mixture falling from his face, he looked down at the decaying figure. 

Gabriel. Even in death he looked to be in pain, skin mottled like chipped paint, mouth closed but blood-stained teeth visible through the wiry sinews of his cheeks. Jack wanted nothing more than to give him the life back that he himself never deserved. 

The coat the Reaper once wore was now nothing more than shreds of material whipping in the winds, his shadows no longer being controlled and retaining its form. Reapers hood had fallen to his shoulders, revealing the long strands of his hair that poured down his front. 

Gentle red-gloved hands raised to caress him, careful as to not wear away anymore of the skin, only then to raise up, winding through the blackened locks. 

“I missed you Gabriel, I missed you so, so much”

Words of love fell on empty ears, with nothing but the winds to carry them away. 

He wanted to stay. He didn’t want to go. He had only just gotten his love back, and now..

Now he had left him as soon as he had found him, like an arrow careening away from the bow, destination somewhere only it can go.

Anger seeped into his veins, replacing all of the sorrow with unbridled rage. 

He had done so much for these people, so fucking much, all he wanted was to be happy with his love but no. they always wanted more from them. So much fucking more that they never knew when to say stop, its ok, you can rest now. 

Never before had he felt this much hatred for the world around him. It was so new. Like he was seeing the world in a different light. 

“Why Gabriel,’ choked words spluttered, “why did you think it was ok to just fucking appear like this and then just leave?!” 

The only response was a strand of the long red tipped hair curling against his neck with the wind. 

“Do you have any idea how many times I went to your grave? How many times I put down those fucking flowers that I knew would just blow away?” he clutched the body closer, resting their foreheads together, tears falling down. 

“I just…I just wanted to see you again, just…just to know if you were actually alive,” a breath escaped him as a new wave of pain flushed his body, “but..arghh…gone..you were fucking GONE! You just fucking left me there Gabe, left me to haunt your grave like some love sick puppy”

The sky was darkening, the morning had soon turned to night, moon rising. 

Tonight was a full moon, a wraith-silver orb hanging in the lonely sky. Lasers of moonlight, as bright as diamond-flame, turned the puddles a-glow like melted platinum. It was as if watching a scene from an old fable stepping off the page. 

Looking up to it calmed him. He recalled one of the tales an old ninja friend had spoken of, the moon being called the May moon, or the dragon moon, it wasn’t until now that the old soldier could see why. The waves in the uneven water were a-glitter like curved scales and he became lost in the haunting lullaby of their swell and sigh. 

He sighed with them, pain subsiding along with the bout of rage.

“I wish you could see this,” he breathed, “its…nice”

The wind danced along the puddles, it took with it the scent of blood and death, replacing with one of fresh rain. 

The old soldier looked down to the face of his lover once more. 

Thumb a butterfly’s wing gliding across Gabriel’s cheek, just under the eyes that use to speak more than the mouth he had once kissed. 

Remembering the stolen kisses in the SEP, eyes glittering with glee every time. Their love, although not forbidden, was looked down upon in that place, but it never stopped them, if anything it made their time together all the more worthwhile. 

Jack’s chest felt warm. It was a warmth that he had never felt before, but it wasn’t painful, no, more like the sun he felt back in Indiana, when it warmed his back. He recalled telling Gabe that, that he always loved the sun on his back because it felt like such a warm hug. 

In his musings, he hadn’t realised the soft golden glow that Gabe’s skin was gaining. The gold was shining, the colour similar to what Mercy’s beam use to shine. 

And much like the gentle flames of a fire, it grew. And as it grew in brightness, it grew in strength. He could feel such a comforting warmth ebbing across his skin, fires spreading to the body in his arms. 

No longer was he cold to the touch, frost bite snapping at any contact, no longer was his skin crumbling. 

It was healing.

Jack watched as Gabriel’s skin also weaved and pulled itself together, like fine ribbons creating a mesmerising dance as they wound themselves taught. Skin healed and soft, teeth hidden, the beautiful colours finally returning to his dying flesh.

The red was coming back to his hair, gently exhaling a red glow, it matched his gloves, he mused, as he watched a miracle before his eyes.

Shadows, once a terrifying omen to all, now aided the light in fixing the broken man. 

Light and dark danced. Where the dark would bend, and bow the broken bones, the light would illuminate and revive the skin that hugged his body. Where the dark was harsh and quick, the light was slow and tender.

In his arms, life was returning to death.

‘In Death, there was Life’ 

And he watched life be made afresh.

With bated breath he waited, he waited for those expressive eyes to gaze upon him again.

He needed to see them.

He had to.

He-

 

“Told you I could never let you go”

And the old soldier got his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is ok!!!  
> Took a few hours but that is ok too.  
> I'm glad I got his out, sorry if its not what people expected to happen but eh. 
> 
> Comments are life, and kudos death, I love both.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember writing none of this....  
> i found it when i woke up. I can write fics in my sleep.  
> After a quick skim read though, i can carry it on if people wanted. I can salvage the train wreck of a fic. 
> 
> First Overwatch fic too!!!
> 
> Aaanyways, please comment, it keeps my heart pumping


End file.
